The Royal Decree
by astridhong17
Summary: Due to a sudden drop in humanity's population, the Queen is forced to order unmarried men and women to pair up and reproduce. Seriously, what was Historia thinking? [WARNING: MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 87]
1. Prologue

**A/N: I realize that I should really be working on my other fic (A RoyAi fic titled, "Mom and Dad"), but I'm being stubborn. I just recently started watching Shingeki no Kyojin because my friends freaked out when I said I had no plans of watching it. They literally tied me to a chair and forced me to watch Episode 1. 25 episodes, 1 prequel and 87 manga chapters later (which, mind you, I have finished in just two days!), here I am writing my first LeviHan fanfic. Please be kind! :D**

* * *

The crowded streets of Trost District bustled with activity. People were out and about, busy with whatever they did. Merchants lined the streets, trying to woo passersby into purchasing their wares. Children ran around with their boisterous squeals and laughs adding to the seemingly permanent noise that locals associated the area with.

It was a nice, sunny day and the remaining six Survey Corps rookies were granted a precious day off, where they were free to leave the Headquarters to do whatever they pleased, so long as they remaine on-call in case of emergency and they finish the chores assigned to them. It was especially a treat no to have a certain short Captain breathing down their necks all the time with hands wiping under inconspicuous spots in search of leftover dust.

Eren, Mikasa and Jean were tasked to gather firewood from the forest just outside the towncenter. Sasha and Connie braved the busy marketplace to buy food and cleaning materials since Levi had gone through all the detergent they stocked. Lastly, Armin was tasked to go to the Supply Building to request for gas tank refills, a few replacement uniforms and a few thunderpoles and blades.

The titans seemed to have laid low for a while now. Since the battle between the Suvey Corps and the Beast Titan, Armoured Titan and the Colossal Titan six months ago, there hasn't been a significant movement from them. They probably were still reeling from Berthold's death.

Humanity, in turn, gained a new advantage with Armin's new titan abilities. But they have better than be complacent. Those titans could just be plotting something unthinkable and they'd all be damned if they'd just sit around and wait for that to happen.

No, not after all those lives lost.

"Oi, horse face!" Eren called out to Jean who struggled with the load on his back. Really, people from Wall Rose really had it better. Jean's family had gas supplies and didn't need to gather firewood to make fire. Residents of Wall Maria didn't have that luxury. "Hurry up! We should be back at the base before sundown. You really shouldn't be struggling with that little amount of wood."

Said 'horse face' glared at the dark-haired teen. "Quit your yappin'! You're not even carrying as much firewood as me!" Then his expression switched to mocking. "Let's just spar, one on one! I'll show you these muscles are not just for show! Like yours."

"Why you-!"

A hand caught Eren's sleeve before he could tackle Jean. "Eren," Mikasa uttered with a shake of her head, effectilvely stopping any possibility of a brawl between the two teens.

Eren huffed indignantly before stalking ahead and into town with a noticeable limp. 'Shit,' Eren cursed inwardly as a particular step sent jolts of sharp pain down his thigh. It was four days since Commander Zoe hit him with a spear coated with a mysterious substance, and the wound was only now beginning to heal. Though with his titan regenerative abilities, he should've been able to heal himself right after he was injured. But, whatever that substance was, if it brought him down surely it can deal significant damage to other titans as well.

Mikasa still hasn't forgiven the Commander for that experiment, though.

Eren headed to the center of the town with Mikasa and Jean foloowing behind. It was where they'd meet up with Armin, Sasha and Connie when they finished with their tasks. It was a loud and crowded place, perfect for concealing their identity.

When they returned six months ago, the legion reduced to only nine soldiers, the welcome party had mixed feelings for them. While most rejoiced that humanity has taken hold of Wall Maria once more, a smaller group openly displayed their disgust towards the Survey Corps. It wasn't really a big deal, but the Commander ordered the soldiers to bring minimum equipment and identifying objects when going outside the headquarters.

The dark-haired titan shifter scanned the crowd for their friends. Ever since their last face off with the beast titan, they hadn't gone on any mission outside the walls except for the Commander and the Captain. To say that Eren was itching to kick some titan ass would be an understatement, especially after all the information they had gathered from his father's basement.

They suffered massive losses from the last battle just to get to that basement and to take back Wall Maria, but he couldn't exactly say that it wasn't worth it. With the gate sealed with his titan shell and the absence of the enemies for half a year, people slowly began to settle back in Shiganshina to rebuild what was once a lively district.

Queen Historia actively supported the rehabilitation of Shiganshina and even directed resources to the area to encourage new settlers. Food shortage wasn't an issue anymore and trade had prospered once again.

The trio stopped at one of the benches at the center and put their burdens down while they rested their tired bodies. There was a royal courier announcing some news from the Capital, and a few citizens gathered around to listen to the Queen's words.

But there was one remarkably important thing that hindered the continuous prosperity of humanity.

 _"By Decree of Her Royal Majesty, the Radiant Queen Historia, all unwedded men or women from the age of 18 are hereby required to obtain a husband or a wife and start a family in the soonest possible instant. If, by the end of two months' time, an individual fails to secure a spouse the government shall marry them with another unbetrothed individual. This is to ensure that the humanity fluorishes for generations to come."_

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading! I had a really hard time with the formal medieval English so I apologize in advance if it seems awkward or just plain wrong. OTL**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to all who read the Prologue. I'm sorry for any mistake I may have overlooked. Everything I post is not edited and un-betaed.**

 **To those who followed, favourited and reviewed: Thank you so much! Here's a cookie for you~**

* * *

 **Тhe Royal Decree**  
 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"You have got to be shitting me," Levi Ackerman growled lowly for the nth time that day. The paper in his hands crumpled under his forceful grip. The frown on his face was more prominent than usual.

No matter how many times he read the letter, the contents didn't really change. They have already talked about the arrangements and had agreed - _and disagreed-_ with a lot of things. He didn't like it one bit, but who said he could do anything about it?

Humanity's strongest wasn't having a nice day.

The woman behind the desk just sighed, having read the document earlier. The sun glared harshly against the window, silhouetting Hange's form. The sound of the new cadets' roughhousing could be heard from the fields outside.

The Survey Corps' gallant effort in ensuring humanity's advancement had inspired quite a large number of military trainees to lend to their cause. Their current numbers didn't reach the total number of soldiers who died a few months prior, but they made up for that with new weapons and intel.

Hange and Levi worked closely with the Reeves company who offered their services to assist the Survey Corps in any way they can. Together, they developed new technology that could help crack the mystery behind the titans' existence even for just a little bit.

The two superior officers decided to keep the information they gained Grisha Jaeger's basement a secret from everyone outside the corps while they pieced together all the data. _Who was the Beast Titan? Why did he want to kill all the people inside the walls? Was he Marleyan or Eldian? Are the titans really people that got thrown out from another land, far from the only civilization they have known all their lives? Are Grisha Jaeger's notes even trustworthy?_

All those questions needed answers but everything is at a standstill until they find out what the hell is happening with Historia in Mitras for her to decree something so absurd.

"And we thought humans were the least of our worries," the short man continued as he paced around the office, the clutter was at the back of his mind for once. "What is the Queen thinking?"

"Humanity's future, apparently," Hange answered wryly. "I wonder how the recruits-"

The door was thrown open and six teenagers stumbled through the doorway before Hange could finish her sentence.

"Commander!" Eren gasped between harsh pants, they probably ran back to the Headquarters from town.

"The Queen-...she-...everyone-..." Armin tried to explain but failed miserably while he caught his breath.

Then, when everyone seemed to have recovered, they all started talking at once. Sasha, with her exaggerated hand movements and facial expressions. Jean yelling unintelligible things. Connie stealing furtive glances towards Sasha while mumbling about loud gluttonous brunettes. Eren trying to reason out why this was the stupidest thing Historia could have done. Mikasa blushing quietly at one corner, the only one in the group not making a sound. And Armin drawing out calculations and the pros and cons of the Royal Decree.

Everything just added to the superiors' headaches.

Hange shifted in her seat and the sun reflected on her specs as she rested her chin on intertwined fingers. Levi, in turn, just frowned at the babbling bunch in irritation.

"Oi, you brats!" he yelled over the commotion, effectively shutting them up.

"Heichou! We did not see you there."

The Captain directed his glare towards Sasha who cowered in fear.

Eren's eyes drifted towards the Captain's hand where a crumpled paper was held, the royal insignia slightly damaged from the abuse.

"So you already know about the Royal Decree!" he told the shorter man.

And everyone started talking once again.

A tick formed on Hange's forehead and she slammed her palm in irritation before abruptly standing up. "ATTENTION!"

The six rookies, ingrained with three years of harsh military discipline, ceased all activity and snapped into a crisp salute. They all faced the suddenly-imposing Hange Zoe who walked in front of her desk to stand beside Levi.

"As you may have already heard, Queen Historia has ordered every unmarried person to find a partner and be married in two months' time. You have freedom to choose whoever you want to marry. But, if the deadline is over and you still haven't found anyone, the government will find some random person for you and you'll have no choice but to spend the rest of your lives with a stranger," the Commander paused and stared the six younger soldiers down. "Now, I know that this is absolutely ridiculous and you might think that Historia has become..." She brought her pointer finger up to her temple and moved it in circular motions. "But it is also necessary. The human population has plummeted to critical level and most of the remaining ones are the elderly or still unable to bear children. Somehow, I can see some rationality in the Queen's decision."

She adjusted her glasses which started to slide down her nose. "In addition to that, for a whole year women will have minimal work. That means no expeditions outside the walls, no harsh training exercises, and no dangerous stuff. In short, it will be a boring 12 months for us." She even pouted for show. "And as for specifics like honeymoons, maternity/paternity leaves and the likes, we can talk about all that when the time comes. Let's cross the bridge when we get there, they say."

The Commander struggled to rein in her snickers at the horrified expressions on the brats' faces. ' _Oh, shit. Don't tell me, they haven't touched up on the birds and the bees before they got sent off to military training!?_ '

Levi's uninterested gaze swept over the teenagers. "So now, what you little shits have to do is pair up, get married to whoever and give birth to more brats."

His words prompted a lot of different reactions from the group. Mikasa uncharacteristically blushed furiously as she thought of different scenarios only she knew. Sasha wondered if she could marry a potato. Armin inwardly panicked because he wasn't close with any other girl except Mikasa, but everybody knew Mikasa would pair up with Eren. Connie still kept stealing glances at Sasha. Jean imagined getting married to Mikasa, but everybody knew Mikasa would pair up with Eren and he never really stood a chance against the titan shifter.

"N-No way..." Jean started to protest.

"Or would you rather be charged with treason?" the shorter man challenged stoically. "You know the Queen's word is law. If you defy her, you'll go to prison."

"H-How about...single blessedness?" Jean finished lamely and suddenly the ground was more interesting.

Levi tsk-ed and ignored Jean, opting to stand beside Hange to lean on her desk. He was mindful not to touch the coffee stain on the desk. He mentally catalogued the newly-found stain to be scrubbed later. Hopefully, Sasha and Connie brought back the right kind of cleaner.

"So..." Armin started with uncertainty, fear coating his words as if the Commander and the Captain were titans. "W-Who... Who are you m-marrying, C-Captain?"

The world stood still. And a few birds could be heard squawking from a distance.

Levi raised a delicate eyebrow at the teen genius and it made Armin feel like he was the most irrelevant bug that the Colossal titan could squash by just breathing on him.

Oh, the irony of that thought.

Everyone waited with bated breath for the Captain's answer.

He moved his arm and stuck his thumb towards the direction of the smirking Commander. "Who else, but this Shitty Four Eyes?"

* * *

 **A/N: Yo! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Give me your thoughts and suggestions...heck, I'd even accept (and answer) any questions you may have!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, hey! So now the release date for Season 2 is announced! I can't wait for February! Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed and put this fic on alert. I hope you're still interested. Enjoy reading Chapter 2 and don't forget to tell me your thoughts and suggestions! I also welcome questions and will reply through PM.**

* * *

 **The Royal Decree**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Levi opened the door just as Hange finished buckling her belts, his eyes automatically drawn to the dirty laundry on top of her unmade bed. He tsk-ed in silent irritation, making a mental reminder to either force her to clean it up or do the task himself.

"Are you ready to go?" Hange asked from her seat in front of the mirror, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail.

He tch-ed and strode into the room, grabbing the comb from her dresser. "I've been ready for thirty minutes now."

He stood behind her and undid her haphazard ponytail. He brushed through the tangles with practised ease.

"Oh. Sorry." The female Commander grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess I got distracted."

She gestured towards one corner of the room where her desk was. Papers and dirty dishes cluttered the surface of the desk.

 _'So that's why I couldn't find her in the mess hall during meals for the past few days,'_ Levi thought to himself.

He refocused on the woman before him. The dark circles around her eyes more prominent than before and her auburn orbs dulled with exhaustion.

"Oi, Shitty Glasses," he called, getting her attention. He glared at her reflection as he expertly gathered her thick strands and tied them together with an elastic band. "How many hours of sleep have you had last night?"

Hange shifted in her seat and put her hand under her chin in a thinking pose. "Hmm... Let me think..."

"Not much, probably."

She turned her head to roll her eyes at him. "Hey! I'll have you know that I slept for four hours!"

He tch-ed once again and tugged at her hair none too gently to show his displeasure, earning a surprised yelp from the woman. He, then, reached over her shoulder and grabbed the bolo tie hanging from a hook. They were both silent as he fastened it around her neck, the blue pendant shining as the sunlight that came through the window caught it.

He tugged at her sleeve before striding towards the door. "Let's go. We're already late."

Her glazed expression was replaced by a grin. "Don't worry. shorty," she told him, flicking a hand to swipe stray strands of auburn hair from her face. "We all know the Survey Corps is Zackly's favourite."

Levi just rolled his eyes before trudging towards the doors to the deserted hallway of the castle's second floor, also known to house the officers' quarters. It seemed like not too long ago that the place was full of chatter and mindless noise.

The sound of a door slamming shut shook him out of his thoughts as Hange stumbled after him. He slowed his steps so she could catch up. Together, they walked down the staircase and passed by the dining hall on their way to the stables.

Before they took off, though, the brown-haired Commander called over her shoulder towards the direction of where she knew the rookies were lounging at the moment.

"Kids, Mommy and Daddy are leaving now!" she yelled playfully. "Make sure you do the laundry, clean the stables, and sweep the floors before we come back or else Daddy will throw a fit, okay?" Said 'Daddy' sent her a vicious glare.

"Tell those brats we'll be back by lunch and there better be not a speck of dust in any surface, or else..." he purposely left his sentence hanging for the others to imagine all sorts of punishment the short Captain would give them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dining room where all the others were gathered for a late breakfast after their morning run...

Jean was the first to break the silence after the Commander and the Captain rode off. He set his cup of coffee down before saying, "The Commander is really something, eh?"

"I bet Commander Erwin is rolling in his grave and regretting his decision to make Miss Hange his successor," Connie quipped, oblivious to the way Armin's shoulders tensed.

The blonde teen put his spoon and fork down and stood up, wordlessly carrying his plate to the sink.

Eren caught Mikasa's gaze while the chatter around them continued with Sasha's announcement that the lunch menu would consist of chicken. The two followed Armin out when he finished washing his plate, ignoring Jean's enraged yell for them to wash their own dishes.

They found the blonde at the stables up on a step ladder, brushing his horse's hair. Eren sat on a nearby stool to wax a saddle while Mikasa fed the bay some carrots.

The trio worked silently, though Eren and Mikasa kept exchanging glances as if they were debating on who should be the one to say something first.

After a while, though, Armin heaved a sigh and stepped down the ladder.

"Commander Hange will make Captain Levi go crazy," he commented wistfully.

Mikasa paused and put the half-eaten carrot away from the horse. The horse was still hungry and kept on nudging her hand. "As if he isn't crazy enough."

"Armin, I think you meant to say it is us who'll go insane," Eren quipped, capping the wax and inspecting his work.

They shuddered at the thought of tiny titan-loving clean freaks running around the headquarters.

"But I believe the Survey Corps is in capable hands," Armin said after a while.

Really, Hange Zoë may seem crazy, spontaneous and sometimes downright impossible. Her experiments would make anyone question her sanity and even drove Moblit to alcoholism before.

But everything she does is for mankind to move forward, sometimes even risking her life for it.

"Yeah," Eren agreed. He stood up and placed his arm around Armin's shoulders. "Commander Erwin was a smart man. He knew who to trust the Corps to when he died."

"It would've been better if she minimized her experiments on Eren though," Mikasa muttered darkly.

Armin gulped nervously. That would mean the Commander's attention would turn to the other titan shifter in the group...which is him.

* * *

The two highest ranking officers of the Survey Corps arrived entered Wall Sina just before nine o'clock and they handed the reins of the overworked steeds to the helpers outside Zackly's mansion. They hadn't stopped for a single breather since they left the Headquarters and the horses deserved to rest even though Survey Corps horses were specifically bred to endure excruciating speeds for long periods of time.

"So, what exactly is this meeting for?" Levi inquired in a bored tone.

Really, he didn't care for some stupid meeting with the brass. His mind kept on flashing the sight of Hange's messy room and his fingers twitched at his sides with the compulsion to clean everything.

"Well, I'm questioning their decision to take women off the roster for a period of time. I am aware that women won't be in the best condition to fight if they're pregnant or trying to conceive, but I'll suggest giving maternity leave to those who _are already known_ to be pregnant. We're already short on people as it is," Hange answered, removing her glasses to wipe them with her shirt before putting them back on. "I mean, can you really imagine having to babysit the Corps on your own while I just stay at home, silently wondering if I'm already pregnant with your child or not?"

Levi's eyes shifted. Why is there a stray weed growing through the concrete of the road? Why are these unsanitary people selling food at the roadside not wearing gloves and hairnet when cooking? That guard's collar is crooked, his medals slightly askew. The heat of the sun causing disgusting sweat to run down the side of his face.

Why can't he focus on one thing?

"Levi?"

He abruptly turned to his companion, growling, "I will make those fucking brats scoop horse shit for a week if they don't listen to me."

The sound of Hange's laughter resonated across the Supreme Commander's courtyard. "Those poor kids."

* * *

 **A/N: Helloooo! So Chapter 88 is out, and I don't have a tiny bit of idea on how to incorporate that into this story... Sooooo, let's pretend it's not out yet and Titan Shifters don't die after 13 years. Okay? Okay.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please let me know if you have any questions, suggestions, or if you got confused somewhere and would want to clarify some things. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **R &R guys! :D 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating since December. Work has been demanding and physically (and emotionally) stressful. I've already updated my RoyAi fic Fate and Faith and now I'm planning on updating Mom and Dad (another RoyAi fic).**

 **I also have to note that I haven't read the recent chapters of the manga, so this has probably become canon divergent... Well, I think it has been. :3**

 **To those who have been affected by Hurricane Harvey, stay strong and safe and resilient. My prayers and virtual hugs are with you.**

* * *

"Shitty glasses, just how much shit do you own?" Levi growled, eyeing the box she carried with contempt. At this rate, there wouldn't be any more space left for the actual _living quarters_ in the living quarters.

Hange grinned cheekily as she put her burden on the desk, swiping a bead of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. "Just this last one," she tapped the box. "Years of titan research tend to accumulate paperwork, you know."

The short captain wrinkled his nose in disgust and surveyed the whole room now filled with boxes and crates containing god-knows-what. "I forbid you to bring your titan shit in the living quarters."

"But they have to be within reach at any given time in case I make a new discovery!" she protested, hugging the box protectively. She wouldn't put it past the short captain to throw her belongings outside the window.

"No." but he wouldn't budge. "Leave them in your laboratory, or I'll toss them in the fire pit."

Hange looked scandalized. "You wouldn't!" she gasped.

Levi just rolled his eyes at her antics. "Try me, Four Eyes." He stood up from his bed and walked towards the door opposite of the front door and twisted the knob. "If they're still here after I finish my shower, you'll find Sasha wrapping her damned roasted potatoes with them." He entered the adjoining bathroom and shut the door firmly behind him.

Hange, knowing he only took three-minute showers, scrambled to gather all her titan research and shoved them to the other adjoining room which served as her satellite laboratory. Like she said, she needed her resources at hand whenever new ideas popped in her head…which usually happens in the middle of the night.

* * *

He marched down the hallway with a purposeful gait. Cold, steel blue-grey eyes scanned each of the corridors with an almost obsessive scrutiny. Those brats had better be on the meeting room already if they know what's good for them.

Earlier that day, the Commander had ordered for everyone in the Survey Corps to convene in the meeting room later on in the day. The room was where they used to gather to discuss plans before every expedition.

Now, though, the room just served as a regular meeting hall from the significant lack of missions that needed delicate planning.

He didn't really know what the Commander wanted to talk about, but he had a good idea. He was pretty sure it would be about the Queen's order, and his lack of knowledge of the reason for the meeting greatly bothered him. Usually Hange confided with him especially after she was named the 14th Commander of the Survey Corps and they became the only veterans left of the Corps.

He was about to make a right turn and head towards the convention when a distinct crunching sound reached his ears. Knowing exactly what it was and who made the sound, he kicked open the door in front of him.

The brunette shrieked in surprise and she fell over from her crouching position on the floor of the pantry, spilling the contents of her bowl all over the floor. Her surprise, however, turned into horror at the sight of wasted food.

"My potatoes!" Sasha cried in dismay, obviously debating whether or not the fried potatoes are still safe to eat. "My beloved potatoes!"

Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oy, make sure to clean this mess up."

Sasha shrieked again. "Captain, you scared me!" She eventually started to gather the fallen food and regretfully threw them in the nearby trash bin in fear of the short captain. "What are you doing here?"

Hange's discovery of the friend potatoes apparently made Sasha dumber and he had to breathe in deeply to rein in his irritation. "What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

"So, fertilization begins when-" she was cut off from her lecture by the opening of the door. Two figures stepped in and looked around the room. " Nice of you to join us, Captain Levi and Miss Braus," she greeted a little too happily and she gestured towards the vacant chairs around. "Please have a seat."

What is this about?" Levi asked as he made his way to the seat right in front of her and warily eyeing the life-sized models on her desk.

She grinned wildly, reminiscent of the Cheshire cat. "I'm glad you asked that question, Levi!" There was a collective groan among the people gathered. "For the benefit of those who came late, let me go back right from the start."

From her position at the front of the room, she can see Jean passing out, Connie falling asleep, Eren looking determined as per usual, Mikasa averting her eyes from everybody and Armin sweating nervously. The others held similar reactions.

Only Sasha and the captain remained clueless.

'Oh, this is gonna be good.'

* * *

 **A/n: Ohhh, the birds and the bees! Buzz buzz.**

 **So, our character have finally discovered chips and french fries! Yahoo!**

 **Read and review. Tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, hello! I received a recent review wishing that this fic won't "fall into an abyss of unfinished fics." So, here I am! Seriously, thank** LycheeRambutan **for this update. Lol. So I still haven't read the recent manga updates...butbutbut I promise I'll dedicate the remainder of this month to catching up!**

* * *

 **The Royal Decree**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Levi frowned in concentration, his gaze falling on the two objects in Hange's hands.

"So," he began slowly, gesturing to one of the objects. He wanted nothing more than to punch the smug smirk on the Commander's face. She was having too much fun at his cooperation. "So, the dick goes inside _that?_ " He pointed to the other object.

If possible, Hange's grin became wider and turned manic. "Wonderful, my student!" She exclaimed, startling Jean into consciousness. "I'm glad to know you're paying attention!"

In one corner of the room, Armin and Mikada had started a game of chess with Eren watching them with the enthusiasm of Squidward.

"She's still not done?" Eren complained. " it's already been an hour since the meeting started."

Mikasa shrugged and moved a pawn.

"Well, the Captain's questions are actually encouraging her," Armin answered his friend.

"Yeah!" Connie quipped in between mouthfuls of french fries. "I have no doubts that Captain Levi will become an expert by the end of the day!"

"That actually made me lose my appetite, Connie!" Sasha yelled, shoving the bag of food away from her.

Armin, Mikasa, Eren and Connie all stared at her in shock.

"Oh, my weak heart," Jean muttered before sliding off his chair and onto the floor, unconscious once again.

* * *

"I trust you're bringing with you a positive progress report?" Historia queried from her perch on the throne. Her blue gaze swept across the three people kneeling in front of her.

Nile Dok was the first to answer. "Of course, Your Majesty," he announced with that smug proud tone he always used whenever he had the chance to. "The members of the Military Police are only too willing to abide by the law, and we see no problems arising from the people of Sina either as long as the parties involved agree to a prenuptial agreement. The people under my commandare honoured to serve such purpose for the humanity, Your Majesty."

The young queen noticed a slight movement to her right and subtly inclined her head towards the only other female in the room. Commander Zoe must have found Commander Dokçs statements amusing, if the shaking of her shoulders were to go by. But as much as she wanted to, the queen could never laugh at a highly respected military commander. Her advisers would surely reprimand her if she did.

Historia, instead, just nodded and turned to Commander Pixis for his report. She figured she'd let Commander Zoe recompose herself begore bringing the attention to her.

"Your Majesty," Pixis started. "While my soldiers and most of the citizens of Wall Rose have no qualma about abiding to the new law, they do have their concerns about certain matters."

The queen nodded thoughtfully, blonde strands shifting against her face. "As should be expected," she remarked. "What exactly are these concerns, Commander Pixis?"

The older man shrugged. "The normal things, Your Highness. They are mostly concerns about housing, food, and other expenses that the marriages would bring."

"Our economy hasn't fully recovered from the last year, Commander. The Royal Bank will be able to offer some assistance, but it won't be much since there are still parts of Wall Maria that are yet to be rebuilt."

It was the truth. The kingdom's funds were stretched thin between reconstruction of infrastructure, rehoming displaced citizens and reintegrating those from the Underground to society. The latter didn't sit well with the nobles in Midas. After all, who in their right minds would let a whole sector of criminals in the city. Queen Historia, apparently.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Your Highness." Hange Zoe, 14th Commander of the Survey Corps, who uncharacteristically remained silent until now piped in. "But I have drafted a few proposals for each of those matters you mentioned." She produced a few folders from the briefcase she brought with her. "If you're willing to read them?"

Historia reached her hand out and Hange stood up and handed the papers to the queen. She, then, stepped back to where the other Commanders were, but remained standing. The queen skimmed through the contents of the documents and nodded to herself every now and then.

After a while, she looked up and an approving glint lit up her blue eyes. "Commander Zoe, you are to come back here in a week's time so we can discuss your proposals. I'll take that time to review these documents with my advisers."

Hange couldn't stop the grin from her face. "Understood, Your Majesty."

"You're all dismissed."

* * *

Captain Levi slammed the door open and marched towards the only person in the dark room. He folded his arms across his chest and tsk-ed in disapproval at the slumped figure on the desk.

' _Seriously, doesn't she know what a bed is?_ ' he thought to himself.

"Oi," he mumbled, gently kicking the chair with a booted foot but the figure didn't stir. "How many times have I told you not to overwork yourself, you Shitty Glasses?"

Why is he even trying to hold a conversation with someone who's dead asleep to the world? He slowly pulled the chair away from the desk with his hand clutching the back of Hange's collar to prevent her from falling forward.

He hooked his other arm under her knees and effortlessly hoisted her in his arms. A frown appeared on his face at the woman's subtle weight loss. Hange was already bone thin, she didn't need to be losing any more weight than she already had.

The Captain exited the Commander's office with said Commander in his arms. It was already late into the night and most of the recruits already went to bed a couple of hours earlier, with the exception of those who were undergoing night training in the surrounding forest.

But as he turned to the next corridor that led to the Officer's Quarters, he came face to face with the Arlert boy who was most likely doing the nightly rounds.

"Ca-Captain!" He gave a hasty salute. "And is that the Commander?" he glanced towards the sleeping Hange.

"Yes," the short Captain answered. "She fell asleep on her desk." Again.

The blond haired teen's eyes rounded in understanding. "She hasn't left her office since she returned from personally overseeing the new recruits' training."

Levi's frown deepened. "Stubborn Four Eyes," he muttered. "Oi, Arlert, I'm giving you new orders."

Armin visibly straightened up even more when Levi directed his steel eyes towards him. "Yes, sir!"

"Aside from being Deputy Head Researcher, Statistician and Tactician, I want you, Jaeger and Ackerman to make sure Commander Zoe eats _all_ her meals _on time,_ and that she gets at least two hours of break," he ordered through gritted teeth.

"But... But what if she resists?" the poor boy stammered. The Commander could be downright scary and convincing if she wanted to be.

"Then report to me immediately. Am I clear?"

"As Anniecs crystal, sir!" He blurted without thinking and he gasped in terror.

The Captain squinted his eyes at him. "Good."

* * *

"You really are a stubborn shit, Four Eyes," he continued to mumble as he unbuckled Hange's chest harnesses.

Her standard issue boots were thrown haphazardly on the floor with her hip and leg harnesses and her jacket. If anyone barged in at this moment they'd be rewarded with the sight of the Captain wrestling the Commander into the bed.

Suddenly, her hand came up and absentmindedly undid the buckle with next to no effort. "Hnngh... Levi?"

"Shut up, Shitty Glasses. Just sleep." he commanded, sliding the straps off her and began to unbutton her shirt.

He was rewarded with a sleepy chuckle. "Why are you undressing me?" she mumbled, shivering when her skin was exposed to the frigid air. Seriously, Armin should hurry the construction of that central heating system they both designed.

"You've been in these clothes the whole day. You have to stop being disgusting if you're going to be my wife."

Anotger sleepy chuckle was given to him as response. The brunette pushed herself upright just enough so she could shrug her yellow shirt off her shoulders befire she plopped down once again, now only in her undergarments. "Can I stop being disgusting tomorrow? I'm too tired right now."

Levi just tsk-ed and proceeded to work on removing her pants and socks. Being used to bathing the woman, he didn't even bat an eye at the sight before him.

He, then, gathered the discarded clothes and put them in the laundry basket at the corner of the room. Next were her boots which he placed next to his near the dresser.

He glanced at Hange and she had seemingly gone back to sleep, snuggled in the blanket that he threw at her earlier. Satisfied that she appeared to be comfortable, he grabbed a change of clothes and entered the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Seriously, how did the Four Eyes survive all those years before they met when she didn't have him to take care of her?

But, at the back of his mind, he could recall the moment the Colossal Titan came down on the wall a year ago and rhey received the report that the entire Squad Hange went missing. He remembered how the moment he found Farlan and Isabel staring lifelessly at him. And how, slowly, their features changed to that of Hange's and all of a sudden, it was she who lay there dead, her still warm blood drenching the soil in front of him.

Levi inhaled sharply. A realisation coming to him as the hot water cascaded over his body.

As much as Hange would starve to death without him, he couldn't bear living in a world where Hange Zoe didn't exist.

* * *

Later on, when Levi finally succumbed to sleep, Hange turned over in her sleep and rested her head in his chest. In return he snaked an arm around her, finding the spot between her neck and shoulder where he could feel the steady _thump thump_ of her pulse against his fingers.

Seems like, even in sleep, they craved the reassurance that the other is alive and breathing.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know. It's a little heavy on the LeviHan... But guys, this is primarily a LeviHan fic with a side of all the other pairing I'm going to be introducing later. Soooo, patience please. :) And this is just because there's a real shortage of LeviHan fics.**


End file.
